


A Night Out

by CrestOfLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori is working as a studio artist for one of the biggest pop bands in the world, One Direction. After a few weeks of working with the guys she's formed a friendship of sorts with them and a little bit of an attraction to a certain member with green eyes and chocolate curls. What happens after they invite her and her friend Abbie out for a night at a bar? Will things go smoothly or will it just be chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

“Alright Tori let’s take it from the top one more time.” The voice in my ears said.

I gave a nod and positioned my fingers back on my guitar, adjusting my headphones onto my ears better. I didn’t need to bother looking at the music that sat on the stand in front of me thanks to the fact that I had played this song so many times that I had it memorized down to the last note. The song in question wasn’t my type of song whatsoever. It was upbeat and poppy, very unlike the metal I played with my band, Daybreak. But being a studio musician paid the bills so it wasn’t all bad.

At the moment though the studio was the last place I wanted to be. The last four times had been perfect so I had no clue why the producer wanted it played again. All I really wanted to do was get out of here because I had plans.

Today was a half day of work and I had plans with my friend Abbie. We had known each other since High School and shared an apartment. The previous week her boyfriend of nearly a year had broken up with her and she’d been in a funk ever since. Usually we’d plan a girls’ night to get her mind off of things but lately I’d been working late and we hadn’t had time. I’d promised her that we would have time to hang out tonight though.

Usually I didn’t pull so many long hours in the studio but this was a big album. Probably the biggest one I had ever worked on. It was for One Direction.

I wasn’t a huge fan of their music but I had gotten to meet the guys and they were all really awesome which I was glad for. From what I had heard they hadn’t planned on using a studio musician for the guitar parts, instead deciding to let Niall do them all.

However about a week before they started recording he had been playing football with his brother and ended up fracturing his hand in two places leaving him unable to play for a few weeks. They couldn’t push back recording because of some upcoming show dates so they had to bring in a studio musician which so happened to be me.

When my boss had told me what had happened I was worried that he or the other guys might be a little resentful but in the end we’d all gotten along great and had become pretty good friends. Plus like I said before the money was good.

As I ran through the song I let myself sink into the music, hoping that it would be good enough this time so I could leave. So when three more people walked into the studio I didn’t notice until I finished and looked up to see three guys standing behind the producer with grins on their faces. When I looked up they waved at me.

I smiled and waved back before putting my guitar aside and walking out of the booth.

“So what do you guys think?” I asked.

“That was great.” Liam smiled.

“Perfect.” Niall nodded in agreement.

“And what did you think Styles?” I asked turning to look at Harry who was the only one who hadn’t spoken.

“I don’t think I can say anything the other two haven’t said.” He smiled.

I felt a part of me melt when his green eyes met mine but I quickly shoved it aside. This was a normal occurrence with Harry since we’d met. He could give me the smallest of smiles or the quickest of glances and it was like I had a million butterflies fluttering around in my gut. However I was, thankfully, good at hiding it.

 “So how’s your hand Niall?” I asked turning away from Harry.

He held up his green cast with a smirk, “Not bad. Not hurting at least.”

“Good.” I nodded.

“So Tori, we just came by because we’re heading out for drinks since it’s a half day. Harry has a friend who owns a bar down the street and we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us?” Liam asked.

I sighed and shook my head, remembering my plans with Abbie. We weren’t planning anything big. We would probably have a horror movie marathon, play some video games, order in pizza and act like idiots in general before falling asleep in the living room watching some stupid infomercial. However they were our plans and I didn’t really want to break them.

Besides I wasn’t sure what Abbie would do. First off she wasn’t a bar kinda person, preferring places that weren’t packed with people she didn’t know and felt awkward around. However it was how she would react to learning who I was working with that worried me the most. As much as she listened to metal and rock and the like she was a diehard Directioner. I didn’t want to scare the guys off if she lost it in front of them.

 “I actually have plans already. Sorry.” I apologized.

“A date?” Harry asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, “No! Nothing like that! My friend Abbie is going through some stuff and I promised that we’d hang out and take her mind off it all.”

“Well why don’t you bring her along? What better than a few drinks to forget everything? C’mon we’ll buy the first couple of rounds.” Liam suggested.

I sighed. It couldn’t hurt to ask could it?

“Fine. I’ll call her and ask. If she’s cool with it we’ll meet you there.” I replied.

“Great. I’ll text you the address.” Harry said holding up his phone.

I nodded, “See you later then.”

The guys left and I turned back to the producer, “So how was that?”

He smiled, “Perfect. Just like the last three takes.”

“Really? You made me do it again after the other 3 were perfect?” I asked looking at him.

He shrugged, “One of the boys asked if I could stall you long enough for them to ask you to hang out tonight so I did.”

I rolled my eyes, “Are you serious? Which one?”

I felt annoyance rise in my throat as he smirked at me, “He also told me not to tell you.”

“You’re an ass.” I replied.

His smile widened, “They don’t pay me to be nice Tori.”

I shook my head, “Well if you’re done being cryptic with your messages I’m leaving. I will see you tomorrow.”

With that I scooped up my jacket and left the studio, digging my keys and phone out of my pocket as I walked. Once I reached my car I unlocked it and climbed in before dialing Abbie.

“Hello?” Abbie’s voice came from the other end of the line.

“Hey it’s me. I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” I replied.

Abbie sighed, “You have to work late don’t you?”

“No actually I’m off now. What I wanted to know though was instead if instead of hanging out at home tonight would you like to go out to a bar with some friends of mine from work?”

“I don’t know Tor…I mean I don’t really go out anyhow and-“but I cut her off.

“Just because that dick Pete dumped you is no reason to become a hermit Abs.” I replied.

“I know. Why do you want to go out anyway though? And what do you mean by friends from work?” she asked.

I took a deep breath, “The people who asked me…us…to come out with them tonight are actually the group I’m working with. That’s what I mean by friends from work. They’re really nice guys and they want to buy us a few rounds of drinks.”

“You didn’t tell them that I got dumped did you?” she asked her voice rising a little.

“No! I just said you were going through some stuff. I swear.” I replied.

Abbie was silent for a few moments and I knew she was mulling over the thought of going out.

“Give me 20 to get some actual clothes on and do something with my hair and I’ll be ready.” She replied.

“Great. I’ll be there in a few.” I replied and hung up.

When I looked back down at my phone I saw that Harry had texted me the address which I saved for future reference and started my car. Finding my usual parking space I parked and texted Abbie that I was there. A few minutes she came up to the car in a pair of dark jeans and dark tank top with white stripes and sneakers, her hair pulled into a fishtail braid over one shoulder. It was the first time I had seen her out of anything but pajamas or her work clothes in a while and it was a nice change.

“Sorry. I was making sure that Edgar had enough food and water for the night. So where are we going?” she asked as she plopped down into my car, shutting the door behind her.

“The rat will be fine. He doesn’t eat much anyhow. And I don’t know what it’s called. One of the guys has a friend that owns the place. He promised that they could hang out there and not have to worry about press and stuff.” I replied.

Abbie frowned, “First off Edgar is a cat, not a rat. And press? Who are these guys you’re working with?”

“Just some group.” I said as I pulled out of the drive way.

“C’mon Tori. I’m going to meet these guys. You have to tell me something about them.” She said.

“Well you listen to them.” I replied.

Abbie sat back in the seat and thought it over. A moment later she screamed which scared the hell out of me, almost causing me to swerve into the other lane.

“What the fuck Abbie?!” I asked.

“ARE YOU WORKING WITH AVENGED SEVENFOLD?!?!” she asked with wide eyes.

I rolled my own eyes, “No. I’m not working with Avenged Sevenfold. Do you really think that they need a studio musician? And if they did why wouldn’t they get Papa Gates?”

“Oh. Good point.” She sighed and sat back to think it over some more.

“Figured it out yet?” I asked a few lights later.

Abbie shook her head, “Why can’t you just be a good friend and tell me who you’re working with?”

“Because it’s fun to see you squirm. That and I know that I’m going to need new ear drums when I do tell you. I think you may have already busted one when you thought it was Avenged.” I frowned.

“C’mon Tori! Just tell me!!! I swear I will keep quiet.” She replied.

I sighed, “Fine. But no screams.”

Abbie nodded, “Deal. No screams. Now spill.”

I took a deep breath, “The group I’m working with… is One Direction.”

I glanced out of the corner of my eye when there was nothing but silence. Abbie’s eyes were wide and her hand was clamped firmly over her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

Abbie nodded but kept her hand over her mouth.

“Are you going to be quiet for the rest of the night?” I asked.

Abbie slowly removed her hand from her mouth and took a shaky breath.

“No. I just…I just needed a moment to adjust.” She replied.

“You okay now?” I asked.

“Fine.” She replied.

“Good.” I nodded.

However a second later I yelped as pain shot up my arm as she punched me.

“What the hell was that for?!” I asked.

“Why did you not tell me you were working with One Direction!?” she replied.

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t know how to tell you!” I sighed.

“Well way to tell me five minutes before we meet them!” She replied.

“Look you’ll be fine okay? They’re great guys you just have to relax.” I said.

Abbie nodded, “Right. Relax.

I just shook my head and smiled. I could only imagine what Abbie would do when we actually got there however judging from past experiences she was probably going to just sit quietly in a corner until she one, warmed up to the guys or two, got a few drinks in her. Either way I knew things were going to be okay.

After a few minutes I found a spot near the directions that the guys had sent me and the two of us climbed out of the car. The bar was decent sized with a large bar in the middle of everything. There were two levels total. On the lower one there were different videos games, their neon lights providing most of the light. The only exception to this was a small stage in one corner that was lit up with stage lights and looked like it was made for karaoke. The upper level looked like it had pool tables and places to sit.

 It was also crowded as hell. For a moment I was wondering how I would ever find the guys but a second later Louis appeared out of the crowd.

“There you are! C’mon we’ve got a table upstairs!” he said and motioned for me to follow him.

The three of us squeezed through the throngs of people standing around the bar until we reached a set of stairs that ran along one of the walls to the second level. We ascended them and soon found the rest of the guys at a small round table in the back corner near the pool tables.

“Hey you made it!” Liam smiled.

“Yep. Oh! And this is my friend Abbie. Abbie this is Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry.” I introduced them as we sat down.

“Nice to meet you.” Abbie smiled tightly.

“It’s a good thing you guys got here when you did. Niall was about to take your drinks.” Zayn said grabbing two of the bottles that sat on the table and handing them to Abbie and I.

“I was not! Don’t listen to him he lies.” Niall said smirking at Abbie who laughed and took a sip of her drink.

“So who’s up for a game of pool? Losers buy the next round.” Louis smirked as he grabbed one of the cues from the rack on the wall.

“I’m in!” Liam said standing up and grabbing a cue of his own.

“Me too.” Zayn said following his bandmates lead.

“I think I’m just going to sit here and relax a bit. I’m in for the next game though.” I replied.

“Hazza? Abbie?” Louis asked.

“I think I’ll stay back and keep Tori here company for a bit.” Harry said.

Abbie shook her head quickly as a blush rose on her cheeks, “I think I’ll stay back too. I don’t really know how to play.”

“C’mon…I’ll teach you. I can’t play anyway because of this damn hand. If we lose I’ll pay up for the rounds.” Niall offered.

Abbie quickly met my eyes and I gave a subtle nod to urge her on. If not I knew she’d just end up sitting here at the table all night. Despite fact we were in our 20’s she was still shy around guys. Even after she’d started dating Pete she was still hesitant around him.

 “Um…okay. Sure.”

 “What’s that look for?” Harry asked snapping me out of my stupor.

“What look?” I asked turning to look at him

“It looked like she was asking for your permission or something before she went off with Niall.” Harry replied.

I shook my head, “No it was more of a bit of encouragement. She’s shy and it takes a lot for her to go out and just be social with new people.”

 “Really?” Harry asked and I nodded.

“It’s not like she didn’t know exactly who he was though.” Harry said.

“How did you guess she was a fan?” I asked.

“I’ve been doing this for a while now Tori. I can totally spot when someone’s a fan. It’s all in their face.” Harry replied.

“Bullshit.” I said looking at him.

He chuckled and gave me a dimpled smirk, “Fine. I didn’t actually know. I took a chance because we’re not exactly unknown among the general population.”

I shook my head and took a long drink of my beer.

“So you said she was going through some stuff. What did you mean? Does it have to do with the whole shy thing or..?” Harry asked.

I sighed, “She broke up with her asshole boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. He’s been fucking some bimbo at his job for nearly their entire relationship and she walked in on them.”

“That’s fucked up.” Harry frowned.

I nodded, “She’s been pretty messed up about it ever since. Total zombie. He was one of the first guys she ever really like cared about and he was just a jackass to her. We were planning on having a movie night tonight before of all of this. I was hoping it would somewhat snap her back to herself.”

“Well I think she’s going to be just fine.” Harry smirked and nodded over towards the tables.

I turned and saw Abbie leaning over the edge of the table with the pool cue, Niall leaning next to her, quietly talking to her. She pulled the cue back and shot the ball into the corner pocket without much effort. Grinning she stood up with a cheer and Niall wrapped his arms around her waist from the back in a hug.

“You must have put something in these beers before we got here. I have never seen that happen before.” I laughed.

“It’s that Irish charm.” Harry replied with a laugh of his own.

I took the last drink of my beer and sat it down.

“It looks like that game is going to go on for a while so I’m going to go get myself another beer. You want one?” I asked nodding towards the nearly empty bottle in Harry’s hand.

“Sure. That would be great.” He nodded.

“Be back in a few.” I replied and headed for the stairs.

Once downstairs I stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to make his way over to me. It was really crowded downstairs and it took forever to finally get the beers. When I got back I found that the teams had changed. Harry had migrated from the table and picked up a cue, Niall and Abbie were perched Harry and I’s places.

“What happened to playing?” I asked walking over.

“Louis kicked us out of the game.” Niall replied.

I frowned, “Why?”

“Something about flirting instead of playing.” Abbie replied and even in the dim light I could see her cheeks darken.

I smirked and nodded, “Right. We’ll I’m going to take Harry his beer. You two have fun.”

Abbie opened her mouth to say something but I just walked away, making my way over to Harry.

 “Thank you.” He replied as I handed him his beer.

“Welcome.” I nodded.

“Want in?” Louis asked.

I shook my head, “You guys already started. I’ll wait for the next game.”

“Actually I need to go to the bathroom so you can have my next couple of turns, Tori. You’re on Louis’ team by the way.” Zayn said and handed me the cue he held in his hands.

“Sound good.” I nodded and took it before inspecting the table.

“Want some help?” Harry offered.

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t underestimate me, Styles.”

He grinned, “Fine then. Have at it.”

“I will.” I said and with that I leaned forward and lined my shot up.

With a sharp flick of my wrist the cue hit the ball I was aiming at. It bounced off the sides for a few moments before rolling seamlessly into one of the corner pockets.

“Still want to offer up that help to the competition?” I asked looking at Harry.

He just smiled in return.

“We should really have put money down instead of drinks. I probably could’ve made a killing.” Louis sighed.

The rest of the game was kind of a blur. When Zayn returned from the bathroom Louis refused to let him take his place so he ended up standing around just watching. In the end Louis and I cleaned up, sending Liam and Harry down to buy drinks for all of us.

“Alright. Drinks for everyone.” Liam said as he handed out beers and drinks to everyone.

“Nothing better than a drink bought by someone else. Cheers.” Louis grinned and raised his beer before taking a long drink.

“I think we should have a rematch.” Harry said looking at Louis.

“I agree. And this time how about something the lot of us can play?” Niall suggested putting his arm around the back of Abbie’s chair.

“Fine then what do you suggest? Abbie, you pick.” Louis said.

“Hmm…” Abbie replied and craned her neck so she could see over the railing next to the table.

I watched as her eyes scanned the floor below. I already knew what was coming. There was one arcade game that Abbie was exceptional at and they had it here.

“Skee Ball. Highest score is the winner and doesn’t have to pay for drinks for the rest of the night. And Niall is on my team since he’s casted.” She replied.

“You’re on then.” Louis smirked and put his hand out which Abbie happily shook.

The lot of us grabbed our drinks and made our way downstairs.

“Thank god it’s dark in here. Less chance of someone noticing us.” Harry said as we lined up to cash in our money for tokens.

“I think it’s sweet how much your fans want to be around you. I can see how it would get annoying though.” I nodded.

“You have no idea.” Harry sighed.

We got our tokens and lined up along the Skee Ball machines. There were only 3 so we’d have to play in rounds. Harry, Zayn and Liam went first before Louis, Abbie and I stepped up for our turn.

I didn’t even try that hard because I knew that Abbie was going to pull out a win. Most of my time was spent watching Louis’ expression as Abbie effortlessly sent one ball after another up the ramp and into 50 point spot and even a couple into 100 point spots.

By the time everything was said and done Abbie was smirking smugly at Louis as she flaunted her high score

“I don’t know about you but I think I’m in the mood to play a few more games. What do you say?” Harry asked, making me turn away from where I had been watching Louis attempt to demand a rematch.

“Sounds good. Whack-A-Mole?” I suggested.

“Perfect.” He nodded and led the way to the machine.

Harry and I spent the next hour or so playing games and soon had a thick stack of tickets to turn in. Excitedly the two of us hurried to the little glass counter filled with trinkets you could trade your tickets for. When the person behind the counter counted the tickets we each had a 100 to spend.

After some thought I traded my tickets for 2 pair of sunglasses in neon green and neon pink that had little moustaches dangling from them for Abbie and I, a Chinese finger trap, a mini rainbow Slinky and a handful of Jolly Ranchers. Harry got an inflatable microphone, a ridiculously long pixie stick, and a handful of fake bugs that he told me were a surprise for some of the boys for later, a glow in the dark toy car and a toy ring with a blue stone in the center.

“Another ring?” I asked as we walked away from the counter.

“Not for me.” Harry smiled as we walked away from the counter.

“Who’s it for then?”

He grinned and before I could ask him what the grin was about he had grabbed my hand and slid the ring onto my finger.

“For me! Oh Mr. Styles it’s too much!” I faked gasped.

Harry grinned, “Nothing is too much for my darling Victoria.”

With that he kissed my hand making me laugh.

“EW…now I’m all slobbery!” I whined and wiped my hand on my jeans. In reality I was hoping he didn’t see the blush that had flooded my cheeks the moment his lips had touched my skin.

“So you’re saying you don’t like my kisses?” Harry asked acting mock hurt.

I shook my head, “Not a bit.”

A moment later I found myself pressed against the wall with Harry in front of me. He was smirking down at me and I could see the spark of amusement in his eyes despite the dim light.

“Is there anything I can do to change that?” he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly I heard my name.

“Tori!”

Harry stepped back quickly and I saw Abbie walking down the stairs towards us.

“C’mon I gotta pee.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a few.” I said quickly to Harry before heading downstairs with Abbie.

“So? Better than staying home and watching movies?” I asked as Abbie and I stood in front of the sink in the Ladies room a few minutes later.

“Much. I’m having a lot of fun. Thanks for dragging me out.” Abbie grinned.

“That’s what friends are for. Now tell me what’s going on with you and blondie.” I demanded turning to her.

Abbie leaned back from where she’d been adjusting her eyeliner in the mirror, “There is nothing going on. He’s just really nice and sweet and funny after Pete’s dumbass I could use someone like that to hang around with.”

I nodded, “And all this time I thought you were a Liam girl…”

Abbie’s laughed and gave me a playful shove on the shoulder, “Do NOT mention that outside of this bathroom!”

“Why because you’re a Niall girl now?” I grinned.

“Tori I swear…I will short sheet your bed, freeze every bra you own, put habanero in your toothpaste and deflate all of your tires if you don’t shut up right now.” She said but I saw that she was blushing.

“Aww….you like him!” I replied and pinched her cheek.

She batted my hand away, “What about you and Styles huh? What’s going on there? Don’t think I didn’t see that whole hidden in a corner, ready to make out bit that you two were pulling back there.”

“We were not getting ready to do anything in any corner.” I protested.

“Get off your throne of lies Tor.” Abbie smirked.

I wanted to deny it but I knew she’d never believe me.

“Fine. There may have been something there but…hey! If you knew there was something going on why did you interrupt?!” I asked.

“The hallway to the bathrooms was dark and I really had to pee.” She frowned.

I laughed, “You’re such as fucking cock block.”

“I’ll put that on my next resume.” She nodded.

When we had finished up in the bathroom we walked out and started back for the pool tables. We had only gone a few steps when suddenly I heard a shout.

“What the hell?!”

Turning I saw that Abbie, who had been just behind me a few moments ago, was gone. Frowning I scanned the crowd and when my eyes finally found her I wasn’t happy.

She stood a few feet away with none other than Pete. I couldn’t hear what they were saying thanks to the music and copious amounts of chatter but I could tell that they were yelling at each other. I knew that despite the fact that Abbie was shy she could handle herself when it came to arguing with Pete so I decided to grab us some drinks and head back up to join the guys. After the confrontation was over she’d join us and I would give her a hug and her drink and make her feel better. Just as I was turning around however I saw Pete grab her by the arm roughly and shove her against the wall.

I saw red.

A second later I was shoving though the crowd, making my way towards them. The closer I got the more I could hear their conversation.

“You’re such a fucking slut Abbie. What are you even doing here? Looking to hook up with some fucking dick head? I didn’t know you were that fucking desperate.” Pete sneered his face inches from Abbie’s

“I don’t think that is any of your business. We’re not together! I broke up with you after you fucked around and cheated on me with Ashley or do you not remember?” Abbie yelled.

“Yeah and she was twice as good as you could ever hope to be. And we’re not broken up until I say we are. You got that?” Pete growled roughly grabbing Abbie’s chin as he pressed her further against the wall.

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?” I snapped grabbing Pete by the back of his t-shirt, pulling him away from Abbie. I could smell the sour scent of alcohol rolling off of him, making my stomach turn.

Pete looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, “Get off me you stupid bitch!”

“Look you’re fucking lucky that I’m not punching your fucking face in! Get the fuck out of here and leave Abbie alone!” I spat.

“Oh get the fuck over it Tori! You’re not in this! This is between my girlfriend and me! Stay the fuck out of our business for once!” Pete spat and with a rough shove sent me knocking back into the bar.

I hissed as my ribs roughly met the edge, my knees collapsing from under me. I was about to get up and really give it to Pete when suddenly I felt a hand on my elbow. Looking up I saw Harry pulling me up from the floor while Niall approached Pete.

 “Do we have a problem here?” he asked, looking more at Abbie than Pete.

Pete looked at Abbie and smirked, “Is this the douche bag you’re replacing me with? God I was right. You are a slut.”

A second later there was a flash of green as Niall punched Pete squarely in the jaw with his casted hand. Pete stumbled back a few feet, already unsteady thanks to the alcohol in his system. Once he regained his balance he lunged at Niall who was more than ready and punched Pete yet again.

A guy who I recognized as one of Pete’s buddies suddenly came out of the crowd and grabbed Niall so that Pete could get in a solid punch. Before I could blink though the hand at my elbow was gone and Harry was all over the second guy. By now everyone had become aware of the commotion and was watching us. However this also meant that a few seconds later security was there, breaking things up.

One guy grabbed Pete and his friend and dragged them one way while another grabbed Harry and Niall and dragged them towards the bathrooms. A third corralled Abbie and myself and started towards where they had pulled Harry and Niall, the rest of the guys following.

We walked into a small room in the back that looked like an office. Harry sat on a chair with a pack of ice pressed against his cheek while Niall sat on a couch in the corner holding his casted hand while his leg was propped up on a stray pillow. When we walked in they both jumped up.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked looking at me.

I nodded, “Fine. I just knocked my ribs a little.”

“Do you want some ice?” he asked.

“No I’m fine. How are you?” I asked.

He moved the ice pack from his face and I saw that there was bruise rapidly blooming under his eye.

“Damn.” I grimaced.

“That bad?” He smirked.

“Well if you were going for the bad boy look you’re definitely succeeding.” I smiled.

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

I looked over and saw that Abbie and Niall had moved back to the couch. Abbie looked really concerned and they were talking in low voices with Liam.

“How are you?” I asked.

Niall sighed, “Fine except for my fucking knee. Bastard kicked it.”

“He has a bad knee. He had surgery on it earlier in the year. I swear he never listened to me but somehow he fucking remembered that little bit of information.” Abbie sighed.

“We’re going to take him the hospital to get his hand looked at again and get his knee checked out. The car should be here in a few.” Liam added.

I nodded and looked at Abbie, “Are you going with them?”

Abbie started to say something when Niall cut her off, “I’d like it if she did.”

A smile spread across Abbie’s face, “I guess I’m going then.”

There was a knock on the door and a moment later a guy I recognized as one of the bouncers poked his head in.

“Your cars are here.”

“Right. Let’s get out of here before the paps show up.” Louis said.

Liam and Zayn helped Niall up and made their way towards the door. I made my way towards the door and a moment later Harry came over and laced his fingers through mine. I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze as we headed out.

Waiting for us in the back alley were two large black SUVs, the windows blacked out.

“I’ll see you at home.” I yelled to Abbie who waved and nodded.

Harry and I climbed into the back of the second SUV and a few minutes later we pulled out of the alley. Suddenly it was like daylight. There were flashes and lights everywhere and I heard Harry mutter a curse under his breath.

“I can’t believe they got here so fucking fast.” He sighed.

“Pete probably called them. He’s such a fucking douche bag.” I replied.

“So I’ve notice.” Harry chuckled and I couldn’t help but smile.

After a few moments of driving painfully slow through the sea of people and cameras around us we were finally moving at a steady pace. The driver asked me for my address which I gave him and we started for Abbie and I’s apartment.

“Thanks for the ride.” I smiled as I opened the door.

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow. You may want to come through the back though. Chances are if you don’t you’ll get swarmed.” Harry replied.

I nodded and started thinking about the paparazzi that had been outside of the bar. They were probably going to be all over the hotel.

“Do you want to come in?”

Harry looked up from where he was checking a text he’d just received, “To your place?”

I nodded, “Yeah. Hang out a bit, watch some TV maybe?”

I watched as Harry thought it over for a beat or two before nodding. He said something to the driver and slid out of the car.

“Lead the way.” He smiled.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and started for the stairs. We made our way up to the 3rd floor and to Abbie and I’s apartment.

“Home sweet home.” I sighed as we stepped through the door, my hand finding the light switch.

“I like it.” Harry smiled as he walked in.

“It’s small but it’s big enough for the two of us.” I replied and tossed my keys into the bowl next to the door before heading towards the kitchen.

“You want anything to drink?” I asked.

“That would be great.” Harry replied.

I opened the fridge and peered in before grabbing a couple cans of lemonade since it appeared that we’d forgotten to go to the store. I also grabbed a plate of saran wrapped cookies that Abbie had baked and an ice pack out of fridge.

“Sorry but all we have is lemonade but on the plus side Abbie left some treats.” I called as I walked into the living room.

“I thought you said you said it was just you and Abbie.” Harry smirked smiling down at the cat in his lap.

I laughed, “That’s Edgar and he’s Abbie’s.”

“He’s naked!” Harry laughed.

I nodded, “He’s a sphynx cat. I don’t know why on earth she wanted a hairless cat but that’s what she got. I wanted a German Shepard but our lease doesn’t allow for big dogs so we got Edgar. He’s an affectionate little rat though.”

“He is. He jumped straight on my lap as soon as I sat down.” Harry grinned.

I smiled and scratched Edgar behind his ear. He nuzzled into my head for a second before standing up and jumping down from Harry’s lap.

“So we have lemonade, cookies and an ice pack for that shiner.” I said as Edgar’s skinny tail disappeared into Abbie’s room.

“Sounds good to me.” Harry said and snagged a cookie off the tray before shoving it all in his mouth, a pleased look on his face at the taste.

“So do all your nights out end in a fist fight?” I asked as I pulled my legs up under me to get more comfortable.

Harry laughed, “Not usually but I couldn’t just let that guy jump on Niall like that. I don’t ever think I’ve seen him whale on a guy like that though. Pete really pissed him off.”

I nodded, “Yeah, Pete is a piece of work. He deserved everything Niall gave him.”

“I hope Niall’s okay. If he’s fucked up his knee again it’s not going to be good.” Harry sighed.

“I’m sure it won’t be too bad. He’ll probably be fine.” I assured him.

Harry nodded, “The media is going to have a field day with all of this.”

“I’m sorry.” I sighed.

Harry frowned and looked at me, “What are you sorry for?”

“If Abbie and I hadn’t ever joined you then you and the guys would still be out having fun. Instead Niall’s laid up in the hospital with a possibly fucked up knee, you have a black eye and god only knows what the press is going to do to you guys. All of this is our fault.” I replied.

Harry smiled, “Tori it’s not like you asked that asshole to come along or something. If I could go back I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight. I couldn’t be gladder that I asked the producer to stall you this afternoon.”

“That was you?” I asked.

Harry’s cheeks darkened slightly, “Yeah. You don’t usually hang around after work so I knew that I wouldn’t get a chance to see you.”

“You have my number. You could’ve called.” I replied.

He shrugged, “I thought it would be better to ask you in person.”

“You didn’t ask me though. It was Liam who asked me if I’m correct.” I pointed out.

“It was my idea.” Harry replied.

I smiled, “Harry Styles were you scared to ask me out?”

Harry took a deep breath, “Maybe a little. Who wouldn’t be though?”

“A lot of guys. Trust me.” I laughed.

“Well they’re idiots. You’re talented and gorgeous and anyone who doesn’t see that is dumb.” Harry replied.

I felt my face heat up this time and Harry smiled. He turned his body a little more towards mine and leaned forward. A second later his lips were pressed against mine.

After a moment of surprise I began to move my lips against his. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. I could taste the sweetness of the cookies mixed with the bitterness of the lemonade and alcohol. There was something underneath that though that I couldn’t quite place but was intoxicating none the less.

After a few moments of kissing we both broke apart.

“Wanted to do that earlier back at the bar but Abbie interrupted.” Harry smiled.

I don’t know what it was that took over me at the moment but I blamed the minor levels of alcohol that were currently coursing through my system at the moment for the words that came tumbling out of my mouth a moment later.

“Well she might be back anytime so would you like to go to my room? To keep her from interrupting again?”

Harry looked at me for a long moment before smiling, “Sounds good.”

I stood up and reached for his hand, pulling him from the couch and leading him to my room. Walking in I sat down on my bed, pulling Harry with me. The two of us resumed kissing, this time our lips moving with more intent than before.

Who initiated the removing of clothing I was hazy on but soon shirts and jeans were discarded, leaving the two of us in just our pants. Harry’s mouth found the mounds of my breasts, nipping and sucking lightly, sending chills down my spine. My hands moved over Harry’s inked chest, tracing the sparrows on his upper chest to the butterfly on his stomach and the laurel leaves on his hips before dipping under his black boxer briefs. He let out a hiss as I wrapped my hand around his hardened length, feeling it grow more under my touch.

“Please god tell me you have a condom because I did not see this night going this way and did not come prepared.” Harry replied, his voice lower and raspier than usual.

I giggled, “Don’t worry. I’ve got you covered.”

With that I reached out and opened the drawer next to my bed. I dug around until I found what I was looking for, pulling the foil wrapped contraceptive from inside.

“Will this do?” I asked.

Harry grinned and took it from my hand, “That should do.”

Leaning down he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that was somehow both chaste and heated at the same time before pulling away. Sitting back he grasped the sides of my panties and pulled them down, tossing them away before removing his own. I watched as he opened the wrapper before rolling the condom down his length.

“Ready?” he asked, his green eyes locking onto mine as he got into position.

I nodded and with that he slowly pressed himself inside. He started moving slowly, his hips rolling slowly against mine as he waited for me to adjust. Soon it was too slow for me and I moved my hips against his.

He took the hint and picked up his speed, his hands grasping my hips tightly. With each thrust I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach.

“I’m close Harry.” I panted as his thrusts continued.  

“Let me hear you.” Harry replied and brought his hand down between us, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves hidden there.

“Shit!” I cursed as suddenly the tightening in my stomach exploded, stars dotting my vision.

There was a moan a few moments later and Harry’s weight disappeared off of my body. The room was silent for a few moments save for the sound of our breathing as we lay there.

“That was fun.” Harry sighed after a few moments.

“Agreed.” I nodded with a smile.

“I’m glad you agree.” Harry replied and with that reached out, pulling me to his side.

I looked up at him, his chocolate colored curls sticking to his forehead and neck and his face was flushed. Reaching up I pushed a couple of strands from his face and he smiled down at me for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away, my head coming to rest in the crook of his neck.

“Would you be open to doing this again?” Harry asked.

“You mean just this or the whole night?”

“Everything. Well…except for the fist fight. I could do without that.” Harry smiled.

“Same here.” I laughed.

“Sounds like a plan then.” Harry smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

A few moments later his chest began to rise and fall softly as he slipped into sleep and before I knew it my eyes had slid closed as well.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm ringing loudly. Groaning I sat up and reached for my jeans, fishing my phone out of the pocket.

“What the hell is that?” Harry muttered.

I turned and saw him sit up, his hair sticking up at odd angles. Most people would have laughed but I was used to seeing Abbie’s hair in the morning so it wasn’t a big deal.

“It’s my alarm.” I replied.

“It’s morning already?” Harry asked.

I nodded, “Eight to be precise. I have to be at the studio by 9:30.”

“Same here. There’s no way I can get across town to the hotel and back to the studio that soon. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here last night.” Harry sighed.

“Why don’t you just grab a shower here? I’m sure that between Abbie and me, we have at least a shirt you can wear.” I replied.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Totally. There are towels in the cabinet by the toilet and there should be an unopened toothbrush in there too.” I replied.

“Alright. Thanks.” Harry said and stood up before walking over to me.

He pecked my lips quickly before heading for the bathroom. I’d be lying if I didn’t watch his butt as he moved out of the door.

Once he was gone I got out of bed myself and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. When I was dressed I headed for Abbie’s room. I would have looked through my stuff but I knew that Abbie’s style was closer to Harry’s than mine was.

I found a plain unisex black t-shirt that looked like it would fit Harry and left it with his jeans in the bedroom before heading for the kitchen to start coffee. Just as I had turned the machine on and pulled two mugs from the cabinet I heard keys in the door. Looking up I saw Abbie walking into the apartment. Her hair was out of its braid, curly brown strands falling in her face.

“Hey baby.” Abbie cooed as she dropped her keys in the bowl with mine, reaching down to scoop up Edgar.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” I asked looking at her.

She laughed, “Sorry. Good morning to you Victoria.”

“Morning. What are you doing getting in so late? Did you just get out of the hospital with Niall?” I asked.

Abbie shook her head, “No. We were only there for a couple hours. Nothing broken. Well…besides his hand. They reset that and put it back in the cast. He’ll be in it for a few more weeks. His knee is a little swollen and the doctor wants him on crutches for a few days but other than that it’s okay.”

“So you’ve been where for past several hours…?”

“The hotel with Niall.” She replied.

“Go Abbie.” I grinned.

I watched as Abbie turned a million different shades of red in only a few seconds.

“He has a hurt knee Tori.” Abbie said turning from me before making her way across the kitchen.

“That doesn’t confirm or deny my suspicions ma’am.” I replied.

Abbie sighed as she pulled Edgar’s food from the cabinet, “We didn’t do it.”

Walking over I reached out and pushed her hair aside, revealing a bruise like mark on her neck.

“And that came from where?” I asked.

“Will you quit grilling me?” Abbie laughed as she batted my hand away.

“Answer my questions honestly and I won’t bother you!” I laughed in return.

“I told you we didn’t have sex. We may have fooled around a little but no actual sex.” Abbie relented.

“See was that so hard?” I smirked.

Abbie flipped me the bird as she knelt down on the floor beside Edgar, filling his little cat bowl up with Meow Mix.

“So are you and Niall a thing now?” I asked leaning against the counter.

Abbie shook her head, “We talked about it last night and no. Right now we’re just having fun. He leaves for tour soon and I have work so I can’t like go out and see him and stuff. Then on top of that I just broke up with Pete. So at the moment we’re just friends…with a few benefits.”

“At the moment?” I asked.

She smiled and looked up at me from where she sat petting Edgar as he ate, “For the moment, yes. What about you though? What did you get up to last night after we all left?”

I started to reply when Harry came walking into the room. My eyes turned to look at Abbie whose jaw had dropped open slightly in surprise.

“Good morning.” Harry said looking between Abbie and I

“Is that my shirt?” Abbie asked looking up at Harry.

“Maybe. It’s the one that Tori left in the bedroom for me since I didn’t have a fresh shirt here. I hope that’s okay.” He replied.

“Oh it’s fine. I was just wondering. It actually looks better on you than me.” Abbie smiled.

“Well thanks for letting me borrow it.” He replied.

 Abbie nodded and turned her attention back to Edgar but not before shooting me a smug look.

“So Tori where did you say those toothbrushes were?” Harry asked.

“They should be in the same cupboard as the towels. If not check the one above it.” I replied.

Harry nodded and left the room.  

“You slept with Harry Styles!” Abbie hissed once we heard the water start to run in the bathroom.

“You can’t prove that.” I replied quickly.

“Then look me in the eye and tell me no.” She said.

I opened my mouth to reply but closed it because I knew that she would know I was lying. Instead I set about making my coffee.

“Woo! Get it Tori!” she laughed.

“Oh shut up!” I spat and took a drink of my coffee.

Harry came in a few moments later and grabbed a mug, making himself a cup of coffee.

“Well I’m off to get a shower. I’ll be back in a few.” I replied and headed for the bathroom.

After a quick wash up I dressed for the day and walked back into the kitchen. When I got there I found Abbie and Harry sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor playing with Edgar.

“Ready to go Harry?” I asked.

Harry nodded and stood up after petting Edgar’s head, “It was nice meeting you Edgar. I’ll see you later Abbie.”

Abbie nodded with a smile and we started for the door. I had just grabbed my keys when it hit me.

“Shit!” I cursed.  

“What?” Harry asked looking concerned.

“I left my car in the parking lot of the bar.” I sighed.

“How much do you love me?” Abbie asked.

I turned and looked at her, a wide smile on her face.

“What?” I asked.

“Your car is outside. Parked nice a neat in your spot. Niall called a driver for me and I asked him to swing by the bar to grab it.” She replied.

“Thank god. You’re a life saver Abs.” I sighed.

She grinned, “Yeah yeah I know. Now get to work before you’re fired.”

“Yes ma’am! See you tonight!” I called.

“See you at lunch!” she called back.

I wanted to ask but we were running late. I figured I’d find out sooner or later.

“So what are we going to tell the guys about last night?” I asked as Harry and I climbed in the car.

“Oh I’m sure they’ve already discovered I’m not in my room and are making up all sorts of fantastical stories. Nothing could come close to what really happened though.” Harry smirked.

I rolled eyes and put the key in the ignition. Something told me that they would have stories already made up just as Harry had said. I couldn’t wait to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the bad ending! I couldn't figure out a way to end it! 
> 
> I'm considering writing a one shot based off of this about Niall and Abbie's night together. I don't know it just depends on what happens with the classes I'm currently taking. If you'd like to see it let me know!!!
> 
> Oh and before I forget a shot out to my friend Beckie who I wrote this for! It's her birthday Monday so happy early birthday!!!!


End file.
